1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a cassette system for window shades and more particularly to a system that incorporates a roller blind supported by two identical brackets. The cassette system can accommodate one panel that can be deployed by a user in the conventional manner, or can include axially spaced end panels, each panel each panel being deployed independently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several types of window dressings that can be used to cover windows. One of the most popular types of window dressings are roller blinds. Typically, roller blinds consist of a cylindrical mandrel holding a decorative panel of fabric, plastic or other pliable material. The cylindrical mandrel is formed with a clutch on one side, a pin on the other, and supported by two brackets on each side. The end of the mandrel supported at the pin is freely rotatable. The clutch allows the mandrel to rotate in a controlled manner to allow selectively the raising or lowering of the panel. A control mechanism may,be interfaced with the clutch to allow a customer to operate the roller blind, using a chain or a rope.
The simplest roller blinds consist only of the mandrel and the panel, and two end brackets. More advanced blind rollers are contained in cassette housings. The cassettes provide a decorative housing that hides the roller blind (except for the panel), the associated hardware, and can be mounted in a window frame using a variety of mounting fixtures depending on the orientation.
Two different cassette systems with roller blinds are known. In one system, the cassettes are provided with roller blinds having a clutch at one end and a pin at the other, as discussed above, with a specific end-cap provided for each type of bracket. Systems of this type are available, for example, from Multifilm of Cuneo, Italy, Arquati of Carrolton, Tex. and Sala Baganza (Parma) Italy. This arrangement has several disadvantages. One disadvantage is that customers demand the ability to install the cassettes with the control mechanism, including the clutch on either the right or the left side of the window. As a result, the cassette systems had to be made with four different types of brackets: two types for a left clutch and a right pin; and two additional types, one for a right clutch and one for a left pin. Yet another disadvantage is that there are several types of clutches are available, and a different type of bracket must be provided for each type of clutch mechanism.
Another disadvantage on the manufacturing side is that end caps of these types require complex and expensive tooling, frequently running up to $50,000.
Another type of cassette system presently available requires separate end brackets that must be mounted in the window frame and attached to a rail by a screw and finished with a protective cover attached to the bracket. This type of system is available, for example, from Benthin Systems of Germany. Its main disadvantage is that the bracket and its cover add to the cost of the system and are esthetically undesirable.
In addition, both systems described above tend to be difficult to assemble.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,372,432 and 4,433,765 disclose clutch assemblies that are used for roller blinds and other similar devices.
According to this invention, a window treatment cassette system includes a head rail with a base, two preferably identical end brackets mounted in the base and a roller blind supported between the brackets. The blind roller includes two end plugs: one for the pin end and one for the clutch. The end plugs are formed on the external surface of the roller with identical slots adapted to receive the respective leg of each supporting bracket. In this manner, the blind roller can be mounted with the clutch plug end on the left or the right, thereby allowing the blind roller to be operated from either side.
In an alternate embodiment, the cassette system is provided with a plurality of roller blinds of various lengths, each roller blind supported either between two intermediate brackets or an intermediate bracket and an end bracket.